Sket Detention
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Bossun is supposed to go swimming at Kaimei Academy's swimming pool area, while Himeko happened to passy by, but both are sent to detention after being accused of tripping a teacher and Sasuke Tsubaki, and there they "sensually" pass up the time while waiting for detention time to be expired While Switch engages in a debate with the Occult Research Club.


**Sket Detention**

Hello, and welcome to my first Sket Dance fanfic. Having watch some of the episodes on **Animax-Asia**, I was slightly hooked and decided to try making a fanfic here, and to my surprise, there are some Bossun x Himeko pairings, and there I thought of making my own fic with this pairing. Summer about to arrive in Japan, I felt that this would be a good way to start things off and see how well-received this fic is.

While Bossun and Himeko are the main characters here, other characters from Sket Dance will be given some screen time.

Now after that…time to get a move on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

- **Sket Dance** is owned by **Kenta Shinohara**, **Tatsunoko Productions** and **TV Tokyo**.

* * *

It was summertime in Japan, and the scene shifts to Kaimei Academy where the principal, Genzaburō Karamatsu has unveiled an expanded swimming pool area inside the campus, much to the students' delights. This was in response to a student who suggests to the student council that the school should have another swimming pool since some more and more transfer students came, and some who are attending summer classes, and with the heat wave kicking in, the students are starting to complain about the bad heat and sweating in their school uniform.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Since it was unveiled last week, many have trooped inside a new gym area where the pool is made, and **Yūsuke Fujisaki** (aka **Bossun**) was among the swimmers, although he was at the shallow portion of the pool, as he wanted a bit of a "private time" with so many students hogging the pool area, and his classmates urges him to join them in having fun.

"Hey, Bossun! Why are you there? Come on…!"

"You guys go ahead…"

"Hey, check it out! I bet Bossun can't go to the deep end of the pool!"

"You mean he can't swim?"

"What a chicken!"

"Want a life vest, Bossun?"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Even though Bossun knows how to swim, he resented the jokes but opted to ignore them as he basks in the waters to have fun and enjoy himself.

**-x-**

A week later, it was summer vacation at Kaimei Academy, and yet some students went to the school to attend some remedial classes while some wanted to dip at the pool, while some of the clubs, such as the **Quiz Society**, **Manga Club**, **Occult Research Club**, **Deka Club**, **Newspaper Club**, **Broadcasting Club**, **Calligraphy Club**, **Theater Club**, **Baseball Team**, and the **Softball Team** attended to have their weekly club sessions. **Sket Dan** is also there as they felt that they might receive some requests even if its summer vacation and the trio (Bossun, **Hime Onizuka** (**Himeko**) and **Kazuyoshi Usui** (aka **Switch**)) agreed to meet at the club room.

Bossun was the first to arrive, but noticed that neither Switch or Himeko are around, and feeling the summer heat and wanting to take a dip to the swimming pool area, he left and went to the locker room to change in to his swimming attire. Unfortunately, Switch arrived two minutes after Bossun left, and seeing that the club room is empty, he thought that Himeko and Bossun are late and decided to wait for the two as well as await for any student coming here for a request.

"_Hmm...no one is here yet...I guess I should wait for them in case someone comes here with a request..._"

Himeko, on the other hand, went to the principal's office after a guidance counselor asked her to deliver a letter to him. By the time she went back to the locker, Bossun is already in his swimming gear and the two meet and talked about what they're going to do as they approached at a corner of hallway near the gym area, not noticing that a mop handle was exposed, and an irate, passing teacher walked on it just as the **Student Council** member **Sasuke Tsubaki** came and both were tripped.

"WHOA!"

"OOFF! DAMN IT! WHO TRIPPED ME?"

The mop rolled towards Bossun's path and both Bossun and Himeko unknowingly picked it up, just as the irate teacher and Tsubaki looked around and saw Bossun and Himeko holding the mop, and there they vented their anger at the two teens, accusing them of tripping him.

"Sir, we didn't do it! We just got here!"

"That's right. I was on my way to the pool area and…"

"You can't lie to me! I saw it! And the proof's there in your hands! Tsubaki-kun...you saw it, right?"

"I saw it...you were holding it just now...!"

"What?!"

"We just picked it up...!"

The two teens tried to defend themselves, but the teacher and Tsubaki did not listen to them, and ordered them to go to detention at once, shouting at them, and even Takuya wasn't allowed to change clothes.

**-x-**

At the Sket club room, Switch just arrived and is slightly bothered that neither Bossun or Himeko are here, but decided to wait here in case someone comes in to ask for a request, and began toggling with his laptop to pass up the time, and while waiting for his two friends, **Reiko Yuki** came with some of her club members from the Occult Research Club and are "debating" with Switch in regards to the "urban legend" of **Sadako**.

"Switch-kun...!"

"Reiko-san..."

"I brought the Occult Research Club with me..."

"We challenge you to a duel..."

"To prove that Sadako truly exists..."

"I see it only as a baseless urban legend..."

"It is not! and we will prove it!"

"Then bring it on! Let's see which one of us is right or wrong!"

Switch was in "full gear" in rebutting Reiko's claim that the urban legend does exist, and forgets about Himeko and Bossun, who are now "languishing" at the detention room after being unjustly being sent there due to the "incriminating evidence" brought against them.

**-x-**

At the detention room, they were sitting at their seats as both of them were emotionally shaken by the teacher's action. Himeko was almost in tears, wanting to wreck something, but Bossun's quick-witted, but blunt comments managed to pacify her so as not to cause additional problems. She then thanked him for cheering her up, which made him smile, seeing that she lightened up a bit. She then stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"There, there…once we get out of here…we'll tell the principal what really happened...I promise that teacher and Tsubaki will be embarrassed…"

"Thanks…"

"I'm sure we can file a case against that teacher and Tsubaki..."

"In case that won't work…I'll whip his butt…"

"Ease up, Himeko…"

They then discussed about how to tell the principal about this, however Himeko then got an idea on how to pass up the time, since they were the only ones here, and that no other students were in the campus as they are busy frolicking at the pool. She then stole glances of Bossun's crotch, and smirked deviously as she took the opportunity to kill some time and she started to kiss him on the lips, surprising him and then whispered to him which made him a bit nervous.

"Hey Bossun…can I see it…? You know…"

"Eh? You really want to…? Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"H-hey...what's gotten in to you...?"

"Pretty please…?"

She pointed it at his covered privates, which he was a bit surprised, but as she purred in a rather "cute manner", he finally complied. As he lowered his swimming brief, his "sleeping" penis was exposed and she smiled, seeing that Bossun have always shaved himself.

"Wow...so cute..."

"Er...really...?"

"Yeah...and it's nice that you shaved yourself..."

"Er..."

"You know…I heard of an interesting theory."

"What's that?" he asked.

"The early bird catches the worm." Himeko sensually replied, which by then she began to caress her partner's penis, and he swallowed, as he felt his penis grew hard at Himeko's touches, and felt his hips move as she starts to rub it up and down. Since she was, at this time, wearing a white sleeveless shirt underneath her school blouse, and a skirt that reaches up above her knee, Bossun became more aroused, and raised her skirt to steal a glance of her panties.

She noticed it and moved to his left side, and spread her legs a bit apart, so he could caress her legs. Himeko smirked feeling her friend's penis throb harder and harder whenever she touches it, and felt her body heated as he kisses her thigh. She then kissed him on the lips and said,

"Bossun…mmm…let's do it."

Of course, he stared wide-eyed amid the kiss, as he felt worried that someone might come in, but her caressing persuaded him to accept the offer.

"Mmm…right here…mmm?"

"Uh-huh." She moaned.

Bossun stood up and kissed her passionately, and then he notices a table near the door of the room. He pulled up his swimming brief and took her hand, and went to the table. The table was small, but it fits only one person to sit on, so he had Himeko sat on the table, raising and folding her skirt, exposing her plain white panties. He then removed her school blouse and revealed her sleeveless shirt, showing a some of her cleavage.

Bossun then had her stood up, then made her lean back, and then rubbed his bulging crotch against her panty-covered front, causing her to get aroused further. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues lashing. The 17-year old boy kept on rubbing his front against hers, and Himeko (aged 17 as well) could feel his "front" throbbing. Feeling now is the right time, he pushed down her panties and placed beside her. Looking down, he could see how aroused she was, and that she too shaved herself.

"Wow...you also shaved yourself..."

"Glad you liked it...mmm..."

After kissing her lips for a minute, Bossun then pushed down his swimming brief, and is now naked, his erection stood up, pointing a bit upward. Since Himeko was still in her clothes except for her panties, it was enough to arouse him, and he began to take the initiative. He inserted a finger inside her "entrance", and probed it, going in as deep as he could. He instinctively put his lips against hers to keep her from moaning aloud.

In return, she grasped his hard penis and rubbed it up and down, feeling how smooth, yet hard his erection is, and she could feel it throb harder after every strokes. The 17-year old boy moaned at this and speeds up the process, which in turn she moaned and stroke her partner's erect penis quite faster, feeling it throbbing harder and harder.

**-x-**

At the conference room, the principal berated the irate teacher and Tsubaki for sending Bossun and Himeko to the detention room without investigating on who left the mop at the corner of the hallway, which was very unjust. It is revealed eventually that a janitor, **Yoshimura**, who left the mop there accidentally, and the result is the tripping and the irate teacher blames it on the two teens passing by.

The **Student Council** members, **Sōjirō Agata** (president) , **Kikuno Asahina** (secretary), **Mimori Unyū** (treasurer), and **Michiru Shinba** (general affairs), watches on, feeling a bit of shame as one of their members did a "blunder" on punishing "innocent students" without giving them a benefit of a doubt, and Tsubaki offered to rectify the matter so as not to make things a "big issue", in which Sojiro spoke on behalf of Tsubaki.

"You know that the janitor is the only one who uses the mop, and yet you presumed that it was two students who tripped you? You're studying at this school, and yet you jumped to conclusion..."

"I'm sorry!"

"I apologize...I have jumped to conclusions...!"

"Forgive me! Please don't fire me from my job!"

"I'll do anything to rectify this situation!"

The irate teacher cowered, as he bowed and apologized, which Tsubaki did the same, and the principal asked one of the Student Council members to fetch the two teens from the detention room.

"Looks like I'll have to convince the two students to keep this incident down...Agata-kun…"

"Yes…"

"Go to the detention room, and tell the two students that they're clear from the charges…"

"Will do…"

"Please go now before those two might consider calling their parents and cause a problem…"

"I'm on my way! Tsubaki..come with me..."

"Okay, okay...I'll come...it's my fault they ended up there because if me.."

**-x-**

Five minutes later, at the detention room, the scene shows that the two teens are making love, with a naked Bossun standing, while a still clothed Himeko (minus her panties) is sitting on the table, and the scene zooms in on their hips, where you can see their genitals "interacting". He was thrusting his hips against hers, his erection going in and out of her "entrance", causing sensual sparks into their bodies. Himeko was starting to get overheated, as Bossun's thrusts were very slow, but sensual, as his penis goes deep inside her.

"Ahh…ahh…faster, Bossun, before someone comes in…ahh…" Izumi moaned.

"Himeko...I didn't know you were this hot..."

"Ahh...faster...!"

However, the boy was in his own world. At 17 years of age, his body's reaction towards this was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Even though this was the first time he had tried this kind of position, he was very happy that he did this to someone he knows and familiar with. He was reveling to the sensations, enjoying the fact that although it was slow, he was pleased that his beloved was enjoying this as well. He snapped back to reality however, when he noticed and heard that her voice, getting a bit louder.

"Ahh...ahh...!"

"Not so loud, Himeko…" Bossun whispered, while slowly thrusting his penis deep inside her. However, she has hit fever pitch, as the sensations build up and were too much for her, and thus it made it difficult for her to lower her voice.

"Ohh…ohhh…OOOHHH…!"

She bucked her hips in response to the pleasure, as she wanted his erection to go deep inside her. The 17-yar old boy then covered her lips with his hand, and it worked as he managed to keep Himeko from making a noise. However, the door opened and heard a voice. It was Agata and Tsubaki, who arrived to fetch the two teens, and Bossun became a bit mortified, fearing that they might get caught if they come inside and see them like this, but luck was on their side, as Tsubaki began ranting which stalled the two Student Council members from coming inside.

"Really..."

"What's wrong, Tsubaki..."

"Why would I have to come along...?"

"It was you who sent them here...even though there was no actual proof that they tripped you and that teacher..."

"Wasn't my apology enough?"

"Nope...and it would be better if you fetch those two and admit your mistake..."

"..."

"Am I right...?"

The two Student Council members talking behind the door gave the two Ske Dance members a respite as Bossun then felt that he was getting close to "release", and he decided to speed up his thrusting, wanting to finish it to save them from trouble.

This caused an effect on Himeko, however, as the sudden shift made her aroused even more. He covered her lips with his, and used his tongue to clash with hers, so that she won't make a sound. Bossun slightly pulled her towards him, and caused his ramming penis to go deeper inside of her, causing her to moan inside his mouth, and spreading her legs apart further.

Meanwhile, Agata and Tsubaki are still talking, unaware of what is happening behind the door, where you can see the two lovers trying to keep their voices down as they are nearing their orgasms.

"Um, Agata…"

"Yes…"

"Do I really have to do this...?"

"Yes…"

"But surely you can do this...! You're the president!"

"...and you're the vice-president…"

"But…"

"No buts...we go in as we promised…"

Bossun could hear the Agata's voice near the door, indicating that his conversation with Tsubaki was about to end, so he sped up the thrusting further, hoping to finish it. It worked as Himeko moaned in his mouth, her arms encircling around his neck and he could feel her "flower" getting wetter and warmer, indicating that she "exploded".

"MMMM…!"

A minute and a half later, the 17-year old boy followed suit, as his penis fired its "ammo", shooting seven shots of his "seed", which was a long process, and it almost took a lot of energy from him. The blond beauty could feel her partner's penis shooting a lot of his "seed" into her, reveling at the sensation, feeling it travel deep within her "insides" and she welcomed it while feeling Bossun's erection throbbing inside her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, while he kept on thrusting himself inside her until he went fully soft. He slowly withdrew himself, and was about to put on his swimming brief, while she was putting her skirt down. By then, Agata and Tsubaki had gotten inside the detention room, and caught the two teens in the act, much to the two Sket Dan members' horror, as Tsubaki is aghasted at the sight bfore him while Agata seemed to be bemused at the scene.

"What the...?!"

"Oh boy...what do we have here...?"

"Oh, crap!"

"It's...it's not what you think...!"

"And how do you explain this?!"

"Er...um..."

"You see..."

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka..."

"I'M TAKING YOU TWO THE THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

The scene slowly faded away as you can hear Bossun and Hieko screaming for mercy, while Agata simply chuckles away at the scene...

**-x-**

The scene slowly comes to light, and you can that the scene is still within the detention room, and there you can see that Himeko and Bossun are sitting on their seats, and there it is shown that Bossun was leaning against Himeko's breast, having woke up, in which it turns out that hreaming, and when he turn around, he was now facing against her breasts...and Himeko smacked him hard on the head.

KA-PLAG!

"OW! THAT HURTS!"

"YOU HENTAI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEANING AGAINST MY BREASTS?! MY CHEST ISN'T A PILLOW!"

"GEEZ...YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"TOUCHING MY BOOBS BACK THEN IS ONE THING...BUT YOU OGLING ME..."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT WAY BACK! AND I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS LEANING AGAINST...uh..."

"What?"

"Er..."

"Spit it out!"

Bossun then slowly recalled the dream he had, and he realized that he just a SEXUAL DREAM of him making love to Himeko in the detention room, and he blushed deeply, turning away, and Himeko was taken aback at the sight, asking him what was wrong and why is he blushing like mad.

By then, Agata and Tsubaki came and there Tsubaki uncharacteristically apologized for sending the two to detention, telling them that they are off the hook, and Agata then told the two Sket Dan members that they are free to go, but then chuckled when he pointed something towards Bossun, and there the Sket Dan leader looked down, horrified to see a stain on the front of his swimming brief, much to Himeko's embarassment.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka..."

"What's so funny, Agata?"

"You just had a wet dream, Fijisaki..."

"What are you...GGGAAAHHHH!"

"Bossun...!"

"Hey! What did you two do in here?"

"Hey! Bossun and I didn't do anything! He was asleep the whole time and..Bossun...were you dreaming of me?!"

"Gotta go! Got to change!"

Bossun abruptly left the detention room to head back to the Sket Dan club room to get some clothes, while Himeko sighed, though still blushing, before leaving the detention room to head back to the club room to unwind after spending an hour there for being accused of a false charge, and is releived that their names got cleared.

**-x-**

Later at the Sket Dan club room, Switch and the Occult Research Club members continue to have a rather "tense" debate in regards to science vs. supernatural, and this discussion seem to have no end in sight.

"I say Sadako exists!"

"No it's not! It was proven to be based on a Japanese folklore!"

"You saw it on TV! And what about the one you saw on the commerical?"

"Paranormal Activity is a documentary based on proof-less claims that the house is haunted! No scientific evidence as been proven!"

"What about the book that summons the undead? You saw it!"

"That is on the American movie, "Army of Darkness"! Bruce Campbell is just an actor, and it is purely a campy suspense film in the early 90's!"

"You will come to believe that the supernatural exists, Switch-kun..."

"Not in your lifetime!"

Roman Saotome came and asks Reiko if she is interested in becoming her "consultant" as she plans to make a "supernatural manga", in which Reiko accepted, but then Bosun came and went straight to the locker, removing his swimming brief and is rummaging to find a replacement speedo so he can go to the pool area, seemingly unmindful of his "indecent exposure" towards Roman, Switch and the Occult Research Club members.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!"

"Bossun! you're right on time! You're going to become my "prototype" for my experimental doujinshi! ow all I need is a model forthe female protagonist!"

Bossun froze upon noticing the girls staring at his naked form, just as Himeko came in...and then the next scene takes a hilarious turn, as another member of the Occult Research Club showed up within Bosun's locker, resembling the spirit from Ju-On, and unexpectedly grabbed Bossun's "member".

"Believe in the supernatural...or you will be cursed by "the Grudge"..."

Bossun was enveloped in fright, but for some reason, Bossun's penis began to hardened, and ran off, accidentally heading towards Himeo and both hit the floor, with Bossun on top of her, his erection pressing her fromnt, in which she blusjed, and Roman made another "crazy comment".

"Yes! Himeko will be the female lead alongside Bossun! Now I can make a hentai doujinshi starring Bossun and Himeko!"

"Eh?"

"What?! Bossun! Get off me! You're "birdie" is pressing my front!"

By then Agata and Tsubaki came, and the Stuent Council's vice-president was aghast at the sight, and made another "wild assumption".

"WHAT'S THIS?! SKET DAN IS INVOLVED IN AN ORGY?! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DETENTION RIGHT NOW!"

As Bossun and Himeko winced at the thought of being sent back to detention, two more Occult Club members crept behind Tsubaki, and they both resembled "bloody versions" "the grudge", and the vice-president was taken by surprise.

"Repent..."

"Believe the supernatural...!"

"GGGGAAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

As the scene takes a "chaotic" turn of events, Agata chuckled at the scene while Switch continues to do his own way of research, while Roman began making sketches of Bossun and Himeko in "hentai scenes".

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and I apologize if you find it not enough for your tastes, but this is as the best I can come up with at the moment.

Let me know if you want more, and if the reception's good enough, I'll think of something seductive for our two teens.

Although this fic is originally a one-shot…I might add a new chapter depending on my ideas…and depending on your requests…

So if you want a new chapter..place your requests on the review box…


End file.
